Sueños Amargos Dulces Sueños
by aCYeRi
Summary: Los creadores del universo vienen a equilibrar a la Vía Lactea para ello reencarnan en la Tierra siendo seres humanos lo cual les traerá unas no muy pequeñas complicaciones como cada siglo... desde que el hombre existe
1. Conocidos Desconocidos

**Conocidos Desconocidos**

_Tengo la sensación de haber vivido ya todo esto_ – son los pensamientos de un joven con ojos de un azul profundo como la misma noche – _pero no logro descifrar cuando sucedió…_ - mientras pensaba esto no podía dejar de mirar a una joven cabellos color oro y ojos de un azul celeste tan bellos como el cielo.

¡Oh! Vamos Seiya lo prometiste – mientras hacía puchero – si no lo haces juro que jamás volveré a creer en ti.

Ya bombón tranquilízate – mientras le tocaba la nariz y no dejaba de sonreírle.

¿Entonces lo harás?

¿Qué acaso nunca cumplo lo que digo, o alguna vez he dejado de hacer algo que me pides?

Claro que no, pero siempre hay una primera vez.

Bueno, pues hoy no será ¿segura que eso es lo que quieres?

¿Te estás arrepintiendo – enarcando una ceja – Seiya?, porque si es así juro que tendrás que pagar la apuesta.

Bueno ahorita vengo no tardo, no me pierdas de vista porque si no te perderás de mi actuación – mientras se marcha.

Si sabes que le hará daño ¿verdad? – acercándose a la joven que antes estaba con Seiya.

Hola ¿tú eres?

Zafiro, soy Zafiro Chiba – sonriéndole – entonces ¿no harás nada para detenerlo?

Si lo detengo, no se dará cuenta que la quiere… y la verdad es que ya le toca sufrir por amor.

Entonces es por eso… tú eres Tsukino ¿no?

Ajá, Usagi Tsukino – sonriéndole al joven – entonces Zafiro, mucho gusto – extendiéndole la mano.

¿También lo soñaste verdad? – mirándola con el ceño fruncido – aunque creo que tú has visto el sueño completo.

Así es – sonriendo – de hecho fue hasta ayer que pude lograrlo, aunque fue algo agotador.

Lo sé, es algo realmente difícil ¿y desde cuando te pasa?

Desde que tengo memoria ¿y a ti?

Desde los 8

¿Y cuando conoceré a tu hermano? – sonriéndole coquetamente.

Mmm… déjame ver, creo si no mal recuerdo que dentro de 3 minutos estará por aquí, aunque no comprendo muy bien, siempre los veo peleándose.

¡Claro! Y eso es lo más divertido, por cierto si quieres te ayudo a controlarlo, aunque será muy difícil, incluso yo aún no tengo total control.

Eso sería magnífico, no me agrada saber las cosas a medias, ya sabes te deja realmente frustrado.

No siempre es bueno verlo todo, al menos yo no puedo, siempre se te escapan algunos detalles.

Y sobre todo los que tienen que ver con tu persona ¿no es así?, no te preocupes a mi también me pasa lo mismo.

Bueno, prepárate por que ahí viene mi hermana – guiñándole el ojo – y te sugiero que evites abrir la boca – riendo discretamente.

Juro que no sé a que te refieres Usako – mirándola muy confundido.

¡Hola! Usako ¿Por qué diablos lo hiciste?, me prometiste que no lo harías – haciendo puchero – como crees que se sentirá después Seiya y sobre todo Rei.

Felices, claro después de las peleas, pero muy felices y lo sabes… - mientras veía de reojo a Zafiro que estaba con la boca totalmente abierta observando a su hermana y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

¡Pero tú sabes que no debemos intervenir! – muy enojada.

Y no lo hice ¿verdad Zafiro?

Así es Usako, no lo hiciste, tú solo lo dirigiste al camino correcto.

¿Ves?, yo no hice nada solo lo necesario, si no ya sabes que el sueño se desvanecería y vendrían las pesadillas. Por cierto Zafiro ella es mi hermana melliza su nombre es Ireyca – la joven es todo lo contrario a Usagi físicamente tiene el cabello negro como la noche y ondulado, a la mitad de la espalda, ojos color cafés claros y tez morena clara, igual de alegre que su hermana pero algo más reservada, estudiosa y tranquila – Ireyca, él es Zafiro.

Mucho gusto – extendiendo la mano – Ireyca.

El gusto es mío Iro-chan – estrechándole la mano – y será mejor que me vayas diciendo Acyi – sonriéndole dulcemente a lo que el joven responde con otra sonrisa y un leve rubor.

¿Y Mamo-chan, no vino contigo?

Claro que sí, solo que anda por ahí platicando con Haruka acerca de coches.

¿Con Ruka, Mamo-chan se lleva con Ruka? – riéndose – no sé por que pero me voy a divertir mucho.

Acyi – algo molesta – ¿no crees que eso está de más?

Ya, no me digan que celan mucho a su hermano

¡Claro que si!, él es único y muy especial, no es lo que aparenta.

Hasta que al fin te encuentro Zafiro, aunque al parecer cambiando pañales.

Como si tú estuvieras muy grandecito… es más podría jurar que aún conservas al Sr. Black, que por cierto es muy precioso – el joven al escuchar esas palabras no puede más que sonrojarse.

Eso a ti no te importa en lo absoluto cabeza de chorlito – mientras que la rubia comienza a ponerse de un intenso color rojo por el gran coraje que está tratando de reprimir.

Mamoru, deja a Usako tranquila, ya sabes como es su temperamento o al menos ya sabes a que atenerte a estas alturas – ni bien terminaba de decir esas palabras Zafiro cuando de pronto sintió un gran ardor en su mejilla Mamoru – ves te lo dije.

Estoy seguro que esta parte no la pude ver – acariciándose la mejilla.

Nunca puedes ver todo lo que te sucederá – extendiéndole la mano – un placer Mamo-chan, yo soy Ireyca pero me puedes decir Acyi y la que te pegó es Usagi – mientras la aludida voltea la cara.

Cabeza de bombón, ¿por qué estás tan molesta?

Por ese – mientras señalaba a Mamoru – me acaba de decir cabeza de chorlito – mientras unas lágrimas asoman por sus ojos – y… tú sabes que yo… no…

Ya, Usako tranquilízate – mientras la abrazaba – y tú Mamo-chan ¿podrías ser más amable con mi hermanita menor?

¿Tú hermanita?, pero si ya no es un bebé…

Acabas de decirme que estaba cambiando pañales… sabes que en estos momentos te estás contradiciendo totalmente y por lo tanto quedando en ridículo.

Ya, dejemos eso por la paz además Iro-chan tú y yo sabemos que estos dos realmente se caen bien – guiñándole el ojo.

Así que tú también sueñas cosas, ¿o me equivoco Acyi?

Así es, mi hermana y yo soñamos así como tú e Iro-chan, pero Usako es la que más ve, incluso ya está comenzando a ver partes de su vida...

Y alguien podría decirme ¿quien incitó a Seiya a acercarse a nuestra querida prima Rei?

Tu misma prima, que por cierto muere por mi querido y adorado Seiya – sonriendo – pero claro él es solo mío.

Si es solo tuyo, ¿podrías decirme que hace besando a Rei?

Claro, pagándome y cubriendo sus apuestas – mientras Ireyca y Zafiro se marchaban del lugar para bailar – además de aprovechar para enamorarse y al fin dejar de ser un casanova.

Al menos espero que sea como Taiky, Yaten y Kenji que se portan excelente con Amy, Minako y Makoto.

Oh de eso puedes estar seguro, Mamoru, te aseguro que Seiya será mejor o igual que ellos – mientras le sonreía - ¿Dónde están nuestros hermanos?

Allá – señalando la pista de baile y volteando a la joven para que los viera – mira al fin Haruka encontró a Michiru.

Mmm… Michiru, hay Dios cuando aprenderá Ruka que esa niña está enamorada y juro que si no se da cuenta la lastimará.

Bombón, ven – jalándola hacia la pista – tienes que bailar conmigo, anda, por que de aquí en adelante estaré con Rei todo lo que resta del baile de primavera, juro que después de esto ella podrá estar contigo – guiñándole el ojo a Mamoru – solo no te desesperes.

Si piensas quedarte toda la noche viendo como baila con ese chico en lugar de estar contigo, estoy seguro que morirás de celos, será mejor que bailes con Rei mientras esperas que te la regrese para poder seguir conquistándola a tu manera – riéndose.

Ah, que gracioso eres, estaría excelente que dedicaras tu vida a ser un payaso, aunque quizás mueras de hambre Diamante, para ser mi hermano mayor realmente no te comportas como tal.

Pues debo decir que entre tú y Zafiro me vuelven loco a mi, sobre todo por que siendo gemelos son insoportables al doble, pero ya sabes que no puedo ocultar lo que pienso y en estos momentos te sugiero que vayas a buscarla – mirando hacia la pista de baile y señalando a Usagi junto a Seiya mientras varios chicos están cerca de la pareja.

Diamante se marcha dejando a un pensativo Mamoru y sin darse cuenta cuando reacciona están frente a él Acyi y Zafiro que no pueden evitar esbozar una risa que por más que tratan reprimir les es casi imposible, mientras Seiya se acerca con Usako tomados de la mano, Mamoru no puede evitar los celos que siente.

Bueno Bombón, me voy – dándole un beso – nos vemos mañana en la cena. A por cierto Mamoru ahí te encargo a mi Bombón, digo por que por lo que veo Ruka ya se deshizo de sus hermanas al encontrar a Michiru.

¿Y yo – haciendo puchero – acaso no te preocupas por mi?, si, todo siempre con Usako y a mi me dejas a un lado – con lágrimas en los ojos – pero claro Seiya ya me las pagarás mañana en la cena – mirándolo amenazadoramente.

Acyi, a ti te llevará Zafiro, por si no te has dado cuenta y ya me voy por que le dije a Rei que nada más bailaría una pieza con Usako y – mirándola retadoramente – sabes que te quiero igual que a Usako, solo que tú nunca participas en nuestros planes.

Los cuales debo recordarte, pequeño monstro, terminan siendo un caos, motivo por el cual siempre están castigados.

Si, pero bueno me voy por que no quiero que se enoje Rei.

Llegas temprano para jugar Wii y así pisotearte – mientras el joven se marcha.

¿Bailarías conmigo Usa?

Para ti soy Usagi y sí quiero bailar, me encanta esa canción – jalándolo hacia la pista.

¿Entonces tú ayudarás a mi hermano, mientras tu hermana me ayuda a mí?

Uhu, por cierto si Diamante se comporta raro dentro de unos 3 meses, ¿me avisarías?

¿Diamante?, claro que te avisaré, aunque me dirás en algún momento lo que pasará ¿verdad?

Claro que no, por que lo descubrirás tu mismo – sonriéndole.

Continuara…


	2. Una cena interesante

Una cena interesante…

¿Qué diablos hago aquí? – ese es el pensamiento de un joven que se encuentra en medio de una cena familiar en casa de la familia Tsukino.

Mamo-chan ¿estás bien?

¿Eh?, si claro no te preocupes Acyi-chan, es solo que estaba distraído – saliendo de sus pensamientos.

No te pongas nervioso, juro que no tardamos 15 minutos y podremos ir a practicar – sonriéndole al joven.

Si, no hay problema aunque realmente me resulta algo sorprendente como es tu familia.

Jajaja, si te entiendo, somos algo raros papá con sus celos, mamá defendiéndonos siempre, mis tíos algo excéntricos y mis primos más celosos que papá, pero te aseguro que no te harán nada, desean quedar bien contigo.

¿Quedar bien conmigo?, no tienen motivo alguno para hacer eso.

Oh, claro que si lo tienen, tus primas son novias de ellos y tus hermanos junto contigo las protegen ¿no?

Algo así – sonriendo – ellas se saben proteger y ya son grandes como para andarles espantando los novios.

¿Y dime jovencito que relación tienes con mi hija?

Solo somos amigos papá, ya te lo dije – algo irritada – Mamo-chan está aquí porque vamos a realizar unas prácticas, nada más.

Sí papá, además de quien deberías ponerte celoso es del chico que la trajo anoche del baile, ese si que le gusta a tu pequeña – sonriéndole a su hermana burlonamente, mientras esta la mira con ojos asesinos.

Que no me entere yo Acyi que tienes novio – pero fue interrumpido por la joven quien parándose de la mesa se alejó.

¿Mamo-chan vienes?, por cierto estaremos en el estudio por cualquier cosa – con la mirada fría y voz cortante mientras el chico se disculpa, se levanta de la mesa y sigue a la joven.

No debiste comportarte así Kenji Tsukino – mirando a su esposo con enojo – y tu Usagi espero no vuelvas a provocar este tipo de escenas o a la próxima te la verás conmigo.

¡Oh mamá! Yo solo dije la verdad a Acyi le gusta el hermano de Mamoru Chiba, el cual la trajo anoche – haciendo pucheros.

¡Usagi Tsukino!, no quiero volver a repetir lo que acabo de decir hace un instante, compórtate por favor – mientras la chica indignada cruzaba los brazos.

Mientras tanto en el estudio de la casa, se encontraba Acyi con los ojos cerrados, sosteniendo la mano de Mamoru, mientras el joven dormía.

_¿Mmm, qué es lo que pasa? – pensaba el joven._

_Concéntrate Mamoru, o no podrás ver todo lo que pasará – escuchaba la voz en su interior, pero ¿qué era lo que pasaba?, sabía que estaba soñando, que no era real._

_¡NO, NO PIENSES ESO!, esto será real en un futuro – la voz era cálida y suave – tu puedes ver el futuro en sueños, por eso reconoces las cosas cuando suceden – decía la voz algo nostálgica – pero nunca sabes el final y eso es lo que está en tus manos, tú puedes ver el futuro a través de tus sueños y decidir si eso es lo que quieres o cambiarlo, tú puedes decidir el futuro que te muestran tus sueños o cambiarlos para él bien tuyo y de los demás… - la voz volvía a ser cálida nuevamente._

_Eso, es imposible ¿Cómo puedo decidir el futuro? – el joven estaba confundido._

_Mira bien tu sueño en este momento – mientras el joven se concentraba nuevamente en lo que sucedía alrededor de él._

El joven observó a su alrededor y con sorpresa vio a su hermano Diamante acompañado de otro joven que él reconoció fácilmente estos se encontraban frente a frente mirándose con ¿ternura?, Diamante extendió la mano y el otro joven la tomó entre las suyas mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por sus mejillas – ¿_pero que diablos es todo esto?_ – el joven que acompañada a Diamante en un susurro le dijo "te amo como no tienes idea" – el pelinegro se encontraba en shock mientras veía como su hermano respondía con una sonrisa aún más ancha ante lo que el joven le había dicho – "y yo a ti" – fue la respuesta que Mamoru escuchó de los labios de su hermano – pero esto no puede ser, tú eres… y es imposible que estemos juntos por mucho que queramos nuestras familias no lo aceptarían. En serio puedo cambiar el destino se preguntaba el joven pelinegro viendo la escena.

_Mamoru…_ – era la misma voz que con anterioridad había escuchado – _mira con detenimiento, observa bien a la otra persona que acompaña a tu hermano_ – la voz sonada angustiada y tan dulce.

El joven obedeció y lo que sus ojos vieron lo dejaron asombrado, ante su hermano ya no se encontraba el joven que había visto con anterioridad, ante Diamante se encontraba una joven tan bella y deslumbrante

_Es hora de despertar Mamoru _– le decía la bella voz.

_No, necesito ver más_ – decía el joven de cabellos negros como la noche.

Al volver la vista nuevamente, volvió a ver a su hermano él cual ahora se encontraba besando al mismo chico que vio en un principio, cerró los parpados por un instante y el joven fue reemplazado por la bella mujer…

Mamoru – le hablaba nuevamente la voz – por favor debes despertar…

¿Cómo hago eso? – preguntó el joven

¿Qué estás haciendo? – le preguntó la voz dulcemente.

Viendo a mi hermano… - pero antes de terminar la frase, la voz lo interrumpió.

¡No, necesito saber y que pienses que es lo que estás viviendo!

Esto… – el joven se encontraba algo confundido – es un ¿sueño?

¡Necesito que estés seguro de eso!

¡Sí! – respondió el joven completamente seguro - ¡Esto es un sueño!

Ireyca se encontraba a un lado de Mamoru viendo como lentamente abría los ojos, el joven por su parte al ver a la chica a su lado no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

¿Entonces eras tú la que me hablabas? – le preguntaba Mamoru a Ireyca.

Necesitabas una guía, además sin mí no podrías haber logrado ver completamente el sueño – agregaba la joven sin dejar de sonreír – aunque eres más terco que Usako – haciendo un puchero.

¿Podrías explicarme que fue exactamente lo que vi?

¿Y que fue exactamente lo que viste?

Acyi-chan – decía el joven algo irritado – tú bien sabes lo que vi, así que por favor dímelo.

Está bien – suspirando – pero tienes que jurarme que no vas a intervenir en este asunto, ya que si lo hacemos todo se convertirá en un caos.

¿Pero que acaso no es por eso que tenemos esas visiones? – preguntó algo confuso el pelinegro.

Algunas cosas no pueden ser cambiadas – contestó la chica con algo de nostalgia – si se llegan a alterar esos sueños antes de tiempo, el resultado podría ser devastador.

¿Podrías ser un poco más explícita?

Sí, lo que acabas de ver, debe suceder – respondió algo triste la joven – él debe sufrir por ese amor prohibido que acabas de ver y debes apoyarlo – mientras agachaba la cabeza la joven – él no puede alejarse de la primera persona a la que viste en tus sueños.

¿Acaso crees que dejaré a mi hermano sufrir así? – alzó la voz Mamoru.

Si, no sufre por ese motivo es probable que jamás conozca el amor de esa bella joven, si intervienes y los separas ellos jamás se conocerán y tú hermano jamás podrá ser feliz.

¿Pero por que?

Yo, he visto lo que pasa por tu intervención y puedo asegurarte que si los separas, solo le traerás sufrimiento a tu hermano – mientras una lágrima caía al suelo – y al otro joven también, necesitan sufrir y te aseguro que si no tomas acción alguna ellos conocerán el amor… – decía la joven mientras apretaba los puños.

Está bien – mientras tomaba la mano de la joven y la tomaba de la barbilla para que lo mirara – juro que no intervendré, pero dime el verdadero motivo por el cual no debo hacerlo – la chica abrió enormemente los ojos.

Si, tú intervienes – la voz de la joven era triste y estaba a punto de quebrarse – ellos… se suicidarán – concluyó la joven y la voz se le quebró al pronunciar la última palabra.

Gracias, por decírmelo – el joven no le quitaba la mirada de encima, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa – si es así entonces no intervendré, no deseo ver a mi hermano con ese final – el joven dijo tristemente.

¡Lo lamento Mamo-chan! – abrazando al joven – pero debo decirte que así como tú puedes decidir el futuro, yo veo los posibles desenlaces por las decisiones que tomas y no puedo dejar que lo que vi en mi sueño suceda.

¿Y también puedes leer la mente no es así? – dijo mientras volvía a mirar a la joven directamente a los ojos – te agradezco que me dijeras como afecta mi decisión las cosas – sonriéndole y besando su frente – aunque me agradaría que confiaras un poco más en mi.

Disculpa, pero si te lo decía así tal cual no me harías caso – contestaba algo tímida la joven – por favor no le digas a nadie que…

No le diré a nadie que lees la mente – guiñándole el ojo – será nuestro secreto.

Gracias

En eso alguien toca la puerta del estudio lentamente, instantes después se abre y una persona se asoma ocultando parcialmente su cuerpo.

Acyi – mirando algo pícaro a los jóvenes – nos estábamos preguntando si al terminar de "practicar" podrían jugar con nosotros un rato Wii, aunque infiero que ya terminaron de practicar, si no, no estarían abrazados, ¿seguro que estaban practicando? – mientras una sonrisa pícara se vislumbraba en los labios del joven.

¡Yaten! – mientras los jóvenes se separaban y sonrojaban – acabamos de terminar de practicar y sí estábamos practicando, así que no digas estupideces – gritaba la chica demasiado apenada.

Bueno ¿entonces aceptan el reto? jugarían juntos claro, contra Taiki y Kenji.

¿Quieres jugar?

Claro – esbozando una sonrisa.

Entonces cuenten con nosotros.

OK – dijo el joven marchándose – los esperamos abajo, no tarden.

La joven se paró precedida por Mamoru y antes de salir la tomó de la mano y la giró para que lo mirara.

Nuevamente gracias por decirme todo esto – sonriendo – eres una chica única.

No fue nada – sonrojándose.

¿Entonces de ahora en adelante me dirás todo sin dudarlo?

Claro, si tú me crees sin titubear.

Así será Acyi-chan te lo puedo asegurar – besando su mejilla – nuevamente gracias.

Vamos – totalmente sonrojada – o si no los chicos sospecharán algo que no es y no dejarán de molestarme en toda la semana.

Después de esto los chicos se marchan a jugar Wii

Continuará…


	3. Aparecen las ¿Guardianas?

Aparecen las ¿Guardianas?

Un joven de cabellos negros como la noche misma y ojos azules tan profundos se acerca a la mesa del comedor del colegio donde se encuentra una chica que en los últimos 2 meses se ha convertido en su mejor amiga.

Acyi-chan, oye ¿puedes venir a comer a la mesa con mi hermano y conmigo? – preguntó algo apenado el joven ya que la chica se encontraba acompañada de su hermana y unas amigas que son nada menos que sus primas – es que queremos discutir contigo unos asuntos de las prácticas.

Claro – sonriéndole al chico y levantándose de la mesa inmediatamente se voltea a ver a sus amigas – discúlpennos, nos vemos luego ¿si? – marchándose de la mesa acompañada por Mamoru.

¿Ese es Mamoru Chiba mi primo?, él va en 2 B ¿no?

Ajá – respondió una rubia completamente desinteresada en el tema.

Oye Usagi – dijo la chica en un tono pícaro – no es por nada pero ¿no crees que tú hermana ha enamorado a Mamoru-kun?

Eso piensan todos – dijo la chica aún en tono desinteresado – pero lo dudo, yo solo he visto una gran amistad además a ella le gusta otra persona.

¡Oh! Usako, creo que tú también tendrás que dejarnos, ya que Zafiro no deja de mirarte – dándole un codazo a su amiga, mientras la aludida levanta la mirada y al observar en la misma dirección donde su amiga veía se encontró con los ojos color azules de él joven quien en ese momento alzaba la mano y con el dedo índice le indicaba que se dirigiera hacía donde se encontraba sin dejar de esbozar una sonrisa coqueta.

¡Que esperas, te están esperando – mientras la chica empujaba a Usagi que no salía de su asombro – por cierto saliendo nos tienes que contar que es lo que pasa con mi adorado primo eh Usagi, tú y tu hermana tienen mucho que platicarnos.

No hay nada que hablar Zafiro es y será mi amigo – volteando a verlas y en tono serio – además de que mi hermana está enamorada de él, así que su primito será mi cuñadito – extendiendo una sonrisa mientras se paraba y marchaba del lugar dejando con cara de sorpresa a sus amigas.

¿Y bueno quien será la responsable de …

En otra mesa del mismo comedor se encontraban 4 jóvenes que fueron interrumpidos por una jovencita de no más de 14 años, de cabellos negros como los jóvenes que se encontraban en la mesa con un largo que le llegaba a los hombros y grandes ojos expresivos color morado.

Príncipes – haciendo una reverencia – disculpen la interrupción pero debemos hablar de su futuro – al oír estás palabras los jóvenes quedaron sumamente sorprendidos.

¿Pequeña …

Hotaru, mi nombre es Hotaru Tomoe príncipe Zafiro – sonriendo

… y yo que iba a preguntar si estabas segura de que somos nosotros a los que buscas – suspirando.

¿Algún día acabará? – con voz poco esperanzada

Eso espero Príncipe Mamoru, por que estar reviviendo cada siglo no es nada agradable – en un tono sarcástico.

Ya, en serio pequeña, ¿qué es lo que deseas? – sonriendo y mirando detenidamente a la pequeña.

Oh pues eso es simple Princesa Usagi – sonriéndole – aparte de despertarlos, guiarlos, regresarles todos sus recuerdos y enseñarles, ser su amiga – mostrando una sonrisa tan grande y linda que los jóvenes no pudieron evitar responderle de la misma manera.

Bueno, aclarado eso sería bueno que nos llamaras solo por nuestros nombres, por que si no todos se sorprenderán que nos hables de esa manera, Taru-chan – acariciando sus cabellos y jalándola para que la joven se sentara a su lado.

Está bien Acyi-chan – abrazándola – tú nunca cambiarás y eso me alegra – sonriendo – ¿y bien que tenemos planeado practicar para el día de hoy?, por cierto y los otros 2 príncipes ¿piensan holgazanear todo el tiempo?

Jejeje, ese es un gran problema Hotaru-chan – mientras la chica veía a Mamoru con cara de no comprendo nada – es que ellos no saben nada de nada – apenado.

Con razón – pensativa – eso será un problema, por que primero debe despertar el guardián para que puedan despertar ellos – suspirando – y la última vez que me tocó despertar a Michiru estalló la segunda guerra mundial, claro en sentido figurado.

¿Y dinos Hotaru-chan, tú guardián de quien eres? – curioso.

Eso, querido Mamoru-kun es muy obvio y simple, aunque es "de quienes eres guardián", ya que protejo a la segunda persona que son Acyi-chan e Iro-chan – sonriendo – ya se que tienen muchas dudas, las puedo leer – poniendo los ojos en blanco – pero en cuanto salgamos de clases iremos a practicar y ahí podré aclarar todo, por que ahora mismo debemos entrar a clases.

Los jóvenes no se habían percatado de que el comedor estaba casi totalmente vacío, así que sin dudarlo se pararon y pusieron de acuerdo para irse juntos a las prácticas saliendo de clase.

¿_Entonces Iro-chan y yo?, eso no te lo creo ni una pizca, me llevo mejor con Mamo-chan que con Iro-chan, Taru-chan ¿segura que no estás equivocada?_

_Acyi-chan, tú sabes que Mamo-chan está enamorado de tu hermana, así como ella de él…_

_Sí lo sé, y no me refería a eso, yo quiero a Mamo-chan de otra manera, él es como mi hermano, ¿pero Iro-chan y yo?, ¿no podría ser con Usako, Ruka o que se yo?, tú sabes que con Iro-chan apenas cruzo palabra y me pongo nerviosa._

_Pues lamento decir que en este asunto es tu complemento Acyi-chan y ya mejor pon atención a clase, por que si no, no vas a poder contestar la siguiente pregunta que te hará la profesora._

Señorita Tsukino, ¿podría responder a la siguiente pregunta por favor?

Sí, es la Teoría del Caos, Haruna-sensei.

_Acyi-chan deja de hacer trampa._

_Solo fue por esta vez Taru-chan._

_Bueno, nos vemos a la salida y sí sigo estando segura que Iro-chan y tú son la segunda persona desde el principio ha sido así._

Mientras en la misma cafetería al mismo tiempo que Usagi se marchó unas chicas siguieron la plática que no podían sostener frente a sus amigas.

… decirles a los príncipes?

Yo sigo insistiendo que deben seguir disfrutando de su vida como hasta ahora – con voz nostálgica.

Yo también opino lo mismo Amy-chan pero tú sabes que cuando se enteren de cómo están las cosas y que nosotros no hicimos nada para despertarlos se van a enojar – suspirando – recuerda la última vez.

Ni lo menciones, aún no me repongo del todo de eso, y eso que fue hace muchas vidas – estremeciéndose.

¡Ya lo tengo!, recuerdan que ellos despertarán completamente con ayuda de sus guardianas y …

Complementándose con su alma gemela – completaron las chicas al unísono – ya lo sabemos Minako, pero todo eso que tiene que ver con…

Pues todo – interrumpió la rubia – ya que los príncipes se encuentran con una guardiana en estos momentos – señalando hacía la mesa – y ya saben como son nuestros príncipes con su complemento, siempre niegan todo tipo de sentimientos, unos por tímidos y otros por "odio" – haciendo el movimiento con las manos – así que tendremos que ayudar a la guardiana con esa parte, la del complemento.

_Eso me agrada de ustedes chicas, sus ideas y más el que quieran ayudar a que los príncipes despierten completamente, así que ustedes pequeñas tendrán que encargarse de unir a nuestros soberanos _– fue la voz que escuchó cada una de las jóvenes que estaban discutiendo en la mesa.

Bueno pues ya escucharon a la guardiana de la tercera persona, hay que ayudarlos a admitir los sentimientos.

Si claro, pero será después por que ahora mismo tendremos que irnos a clase si no queremos llegar tarde, saliendo de clase nos ponemos de acuerdo y hay que hablar con los chicos, ellos deben ayudarnos.

_Se me olvidaba comentarles que los guerreros ya han despertado y al igual que ustedes pequeñas, esperan que pronto los príncipes despierten, por cierto tendremos problemas al despertar a la primera persona, su guardiana aún tampoco despierta, pero no se preocupen los chicos se ocuparan de esa tarea._

Pobre de los chicos, ojala y esta vez no sea como cuando la guardiana de la segunda persona la despertó, ¿recuerdan? – estremeciéndose.

Claro, si por culpa de la guardiana de la primera persona tuvimos que adelantar todo y ya sabemos el desenlace de aquella vez…

Pero bueno, tengo la certeza de que esta vez no sucederá lo mismo.

Ya es tarde, chicas luego discutimos eso.

Continuará…


	4. Recuerdos

Hola primero que nada les comento que los personajes aquí utilizados para el desarrollo de esta historia que es fruto de mi imaginación le pertenecen a la sensei Naoko Takeuchi.

Recuerdos…

_Eso es imposible_ – ese es el pensamiento de 4 jóvenes que están sentados junto a una persona que hasta esa mañana no conocían en lo más mínimo – _no es posible que todo eso haya pasado._

Ya, sé lo que piensan Príncipes – haciendo ademán de que no la interrumpieran – pero es verdad y mi deber como una de las 3 guardianas es ayudarlos, la otra guardiana se encuentra en otra misión un poco más complicada.

No es que nos resistamos a la verdad, pero es un poco difícil de asimilar – esbozando una débil sonrisa – y…

Todo ese sufrimiento, todo lo que ha pasado por nuestra causa – con la voz quebrada.

Nada de lo que pasa es culpa de ustedes – mirando seriamente a los jóvenes – sin ustedes el universo no existiría y es por eso que nuevamente estamos aquí, para salvarlo.

Taru-chan, no es tan fácil como crees – suspirando – pudimos hacer mejor las cosas.

Nada de eso Acyi-chan, ustedes hicieron el universo perfecto, pero como todo este también tiene su contraparte, ¿recuerdan ying y yang, blanco, negro?, ustedes son los que han enseñado eso en diferentes épocas de diferentes maneras, así que no piensen que todo es culpa suya, desde que crearon al universo siempre lo han querido así, por que solo así se mantiene el equilibrio – mirándolos dulcemente.

Bueno y dinos, ¿Cómo está eso de las "personas"?, porque juro que no he entendido ni media palabra de eso.

Ah, eso – suspirando – es un tema que siempre que se toca termina ocasionando descontento – toma un poco de aire y se relaja – pero ya tocado el punto es mejor que se despeje cuanto antes.

6 divinidades son las que existen desde siempre con 14 protectores, 3 de los cuales somos sus guardianas y los demás sus guerreros. Estas 6 divinidades se dividen en 3 personas, la primera encargada de la milicia, la segunda del razonamiento y la tercera del corazón, si una falta las otras no son nada. Así mismo cada persona está integrada por 2 divinidades que son almas gemelas y de la misma forma que ocurre con las personas que forman las 6 divinidades, si llega a morir el alma gemela de una divinidad la otra irremediablemente también morirá y esa persona dejará de existir causando un caos terrible.

Estas divinidades han existido a través de toda la historia humana, como Dioses, Titanes, Entes, Espíritus Ancestros, Samuráis y miles de formas más de llamarlos, en todas y cada una de las civilizaciones más importantes, de todos y cada uno de los continentes, Egipcios, Romanos, Griegos, Mayas, Aztecas, Japoneses, Chinos, etc. incluso son base de la religión católica quien de ustedes tomó la idea de la Santísima Trinidad.

3 Mujeres, 3 Hombres hermanos todos, creadores de el universo y cada una de las cosas existentes en el, omnipresentes, todopoderosos, con el conocimiento ilimitado y sin duda piadosos.

Nada estaba antes que ustedes, sino lo eterno y ustedes son eternos, su obligación es reparar los daños del desequilibrio ocasionados por la maldad que últimamente ha rebasado los estándares permitidos y así lograr la unidad nuevamente en el universo. Por exigencia de todos y cada uno de los seres vivos ustedes también deben unirse y formar una sola persona durante el proceso.

Así que eso es lo que deben hacer chicos – sonriendo – ya sé Mamo-chan que no he contestado tu pregunta pero primero debían recordar su pasado y la misión que tienen en estos momentos que es equilibrar a la Vía Láctea, este Sistema Solar es el que controla esta galaxia así que por ese motivo renacieron aquí, aunque claro últimamente renacen demasiado aquí – en un tono irritado y sarcástico – pero es el lugar que más da problemas, aún no comprendo como es que los humanos aún no logran el equilibrio que han logrado en las otras galaxias del universo.

¿Este es el único lugar del universo que da problemas?

Bueno hace poco tuvimos problemas en la Galaxia Andrómeda, pero no fue complicado y sí, hemos renacido aquí cada siglo o menos desde que ha existido el ser humano, antes de eso no había problema.

Interesante, aunque lo más seguro sea por que el ser humano es demasiado curioso, ya saben que dice el dicho "la curiosidad mató al gato", por cierto ¿falta mucho para que se extinga el hombre?

Jajaja, tienes toda la razón Usagi-chan es la curiosidad la que hace al hombre una criatura demasiado problemática y realmente no falta mucho para que el hombre se extinga a si mismo, tan solo un milenio cuando mucho y realmente dudo que llegue a acabarlo. Ya voy Mamo-chan, disculpa mi falta por favor – suspira – pero promete que no te enojarás por la respuesta.

Si no te he dicho absolutamente nada Horatu-chan – molesto.

Me estabas gritando mentalmente por no responder tu pregunta, no lo niegues por que otra persona igual que yo pudo escuchar claramente tus gritos – poniendo los ojos en blanco – bueno ya sabes que la segunda persona es Iro-chan y Acyi-chan, pues la primera persona es el joven Diamante y Haruka, así que tú eres la tercera persona junto con Usako – sonriendo.

¿QUÉ?, ¡Debes estar de broma Taru-chan, YO NO PUEDO SER EL ALMA GEMELA DE ESTE BAKA! – mirando con sorpresa e irritada por la revelación, mientras que Mamoru no puede salir de su asombro e incredulidad ante tales palabras.

¿Pero aclárame como es eso de que somos 6 divinidades 3 varones y 3 mujeres?, porque a menos que Haruka sea mujer estaríamos completos.

Y así es… Ruka es mujer Mamo-chan – poniendo los ojos en blanco – al parecer no comprendiste el primer sueño que te mostré – suspirando.

Entonces la bella joven del sueño es…

Si, Mamo-chan es Ruka, tan solo que a nuestra querida hermana nunca le ha pasado por la cabeza que debe aclarar la confusión que ha creado y eso solo sucederá cuando se encuentre al fin con tu hermano.

Ok Acyi-chan, ¿pero no crees que deberían evitar el sufrimiento? – haciendo puchero – y tú Taru-chan – poniéndose demasiado serio – deberías verificar tus recuerdos bien estoy seguro que estás equivocada.

Eso, ellos deben solucionarlo y ni tú ni nadie puede intervenir – con el tono cuando te están llamando la atención – así que nada de decirle algo a nadie, eso es asunto de la primera persona y no debemos intervenir.

Mamo-chan estoy completamente segura de que mis recuerdos están bien, no por nada soy una de las guardianas.

Tendré que dejar queja en el buzón de sugerencias, ya que es injusto que mi alma gemela sea una cabeza de chorlito.

Hermano – tocándole el hombro – no seas así Usako es una chica fabulosa, cualquier chico puede enamorarse de ella.

Entonces te la sedo con todo gusto.

NO SOY UN OBJETO, y para tu información Mamoru Chiba, yo lamento tanto o más que tú el ser tu alma gemela, pero uno tiene que conformarse con las cosas, la vida no es perfecta al parecer y si tengo que trabajar contigo pues ni modo.

¿Esa es tu forma de ofrecer tregua?, eres una chica rara Usako – sonriendo – pero ya en esta situación no queda más que trabajar juntos y olvídate de enamorarte de mí – extendiéndole la mano.

Ni quien lo desee – estrechándole la mano – primero muerta antes que enamorarme de alguien como tú.

Usako, Mamoru-kun, lamento tener que contradecirlos en estos momentos – riéndose – pero les aseguro que en menos de 5 minutos estarán besándose, Iro-chan – mirando dulcemente al joven – podrías acompañar a Acyi-chan ya que las guerreras andan en su busca por favor.

Claro Taru-chan – levantándose – aunque regresando tienes que ayudarnos a controlar y transformar la materia a placer – le extiende la mano a Acyi para ayudarla a levantarse y marchar en busca de las guerreras.

_Entonces ya dominas el leer los pensamientos ¿no es así?_

_¿Si dijera que escuché la platica que sostenían Acyi-chan y tú después del almuerzo sería malo?_

_Depende de si Acyi-chan sabe que escuchaste la plática, ya sabes en este momento estoy bloqueando la conversación para que solo tú y yo conversemos._

_¿Me enseñarás como hacerlo?_

_Claro, pero a cambio tendrás que ayudarme con estos dos _– viendo a Usagi y Mamoru – _ya sabes, que pierda el equilibrio tu hermano, que caiga "cerca" de Usako… solo manipula un poco el medio ¿si?_

_Supongo que no debería sorprenderme el hecho de que sepas que puedo manipular todo._

_Pues, ya sabes como tu guardiana, blah, blah, blah, el típico rollo de cada siglo "es mi obligación"_

_¿Y tú que, te desvanecerás?, ¿o te quedarás a ver el espectáculo que darán esos 2?_

_¡Oh no!, vamos Iro-chan tú sabes que tengo que ir con los guerreros para poder despertar a la última guardiana._

_¿Y quien diablos me ayudará con Acyi-chan?, yo también me pongo nervioso, por eso preferí practicar con Usako._

_Tú solito puedes_ – en tono de burla –_ aunque sabemos que serán los últimos en formar a la segunda persona que es la que conforman, pero primero ya sabes la tercera persona debe estar lista por que cuando despierte la primera persona, deba ser controlada por esta._

_Haber si no se desata la Tercera Guerra Mundial _– suspirando, lo que hace que Acyi voltee a verlo con curiosidad y este se sonroje – _la última vez que despertó sin que la tercera persona estuviera unida estalló la supernova y se formó la Nebulosa del Cangrejo._

_Jajaja esa vez fue totalmente divertido _– apenada – _lo lamento Iro-chan, esa vez fuiste tú el que dio su vida por… _– nostálgica –_ todo fue un desastre…_

_Olvídalo, tú sabes que por Acyi-chan daría la vida siempre, lo mismo que haría Mamoru-kun con Usagi-chan o Diamante con Haruka, esa vez fue complicado…_

_Lo mismo que cuando estalló la Primera y Segunda Guerra Mundial _– sonriendo –_ ahora si eres tan amable deberías poner atención a las guerreras antes de que te maten _– en ese instante se desvanece Horatu dejando solos y peleando a Usagi y Mamoru, mientras Zafiro tropieza con Acyi-chan quien se había detenido bruscamente al reconocer a las guerreras acción que hace que los jóvenes pierdan el equilibrio y sin pensarlo la abraza por la cintura y trata de recobrarse rápido para no caer, cosa que logra no sin cierta dificultad – _bueno ahora sí Iro-chan ayúdame con esos 2 en lo que yo veo como despertaremos a la guardiana._

Acto seguido Mamoru que cansado de discutir con Usagi estaba dispuesto a marcharse, por un motivo extraño (intervención de Zafiro mejor dicho) se enredan sus pies y pierde totalmente el equilibrio arrastrando en su caída con Usagi y cayendo sobre la joven.

Lo siento Usagi – sonrojado y nervioso – no era mi intención.

¡Haber si ya dejas de ser torpe! – con la respiración entrecortada por el susto y claro también por la cercanía de sus bocas – ¿no vez que puedes hacerte daño? – con una voz y mirada tierna.

Pero no me pasó nada, ¿tú estas bien? – acariciando sus cabellos dorados – ¡Oh, disculpa que torpe soy! – notando que está completamente sobre la chica y sintiendo toda bella anatomía – deja me levanto y… – mientras se levantaba Usagi lo vuelve a jalar para que eso no suceda y roza sus labios con los del joven.

Creo que así estoy cómoda – el joven se embriaga del aliento de la chica y no puede evitar sentir una descarga de ¿amor? recorriendo todo su cuerpo – a menos que desees realmente separarte – sonrojada mientras piensa _pero que diablos es lo que me pasa, Usagi Tsukino no puedes estar diciendo esto en verdad ¿o si?_

Realmente me siento muy cómodo así – sonriendo y acercando sus labios nuevamente a los de la chica para que rocen suavemente nuevamente.

_Bien hecho Iro-chan, ahora si quieres puedes soltar a Acyi-chan _– después de eso escucha las risas de su guardiana haciendo que se enoje.

_¡Eres una tramposa Taru-chan!_

Continuará…

Ahora si terminado el capítulo viene la parte de contestar los rewiews, creo que es la parte que inspira a los escritores a seguir su trabajo y de suma importancia.

Princess Moon-Light: Lamento confundir, pero juro que las cosas que aclararán conforme pasen los capítulos, al menos eso es lo que me ha dicho mi querida musa y confío en ella, al menos en esta historia, las guardianas apareceran dentro de 2 capítulos más si no mal recuerdo, esos capítulos los tengo ya escritos, respaldados por aquello de los accidentes computacionales y bien desinfectados de todo virus, así que no te preocupes las demás guardianas apareceran!, respecto a lo de las parejitas debo confesar que habrá una que otra parte cómica y problemitas con eso, pero lo veremos en los siguientes capítulos.

Karina Natsumi: Gracias por dejar un rewiew, es agradable saber la opinión de los lectores para darse una idea de uno va por buen camino, claro no es por que uno vaya a dedicarse a vivir de esto, pero si es una gran motivación para seguir con las ideas que rondan en la cabeza de todo escritor (aunque en este caso de aplica a escritor por afición)

Muchas gracias a las demás personas que leen mi historia y me agregan como autor favorito :$ y a mi historia como favorita o le ponen alerta es agradable recibir ese tipo de incentivo para mi, me hace sentir bien. Saludos

aCYi


	5. ¿Será, no será?

**¿Será, no será?**

_¿No le habrán gustado? _– ese es el pensamiento de Mamoru y es que el joven le ha llevado un ramo de rosas rojas a Usagi para conquistarla pero la chica no ha reaccionado como el esperaba – ¿_Acyi-chan segura que sus favoritas son las rosas rojas?_

_Que si Mamo-chan, entonces en definitiva te gusta _– en tono pícaro.

_Claro que no, es solo que si es mi alma gemela mínimo debemos llevarnos bien ¿no_?

_Claro, claro y eso que te lo crea un monje querido hermanito, he estado hablando con Taru-chan y nos va a ayudar a controlar nuestros poderes._

_¿Qué días vamos a practicar?_

_Todos los días, todo el día, si ya sé suena a locura pero dice que es parte del entrenamiento que lo primero que aprenderemos es a ser omnipresentes, así que – suspira – no te quejes._

_¿Y de defensa?, ya sabes que sin Ante y Ruka somos vulnerables._

_Pues ni tanto Mamoru-kun, ya que dice Taru-chan que sabemos manejar todas las armas, pero para manejar completamente nuestros poderes bélicos deben despertar nuestros hermanos._

_Usagi-chan, es de mala educación escuchar e intervenir en conversaciones ajenas._

_Jijijijiji, lo sé es solo que para que no bloquean su conversación, por cierto gracias por las rosas, son mis favoritas._

_Si, sí lindas las rosas rojas, ahora vengan inmediatamente a mi casa que vamos a practicar además necesitan conocer a la guardiana de la tercera persona_

_Taru-chan, no seas grosera – en tono aprensivo – ahorita llegamos_

_Pero por tele transportación, nada de llegar en coche y dentro de ½ hr._

_Huy, que humor te cargas hoy Taru-chan pero te aguantas por que iremos dentro de 1 hr tenemos unos asuntos que resolver todavía aquí y ni una palabra más de objeción, he dicho guardiana – en tono de burla – y dile a Seth que se prepare cuando llegue._

_¿Tú como es que sabes de Seth? – deletreando cada sílaba tan lento por la sorpresa._

_¡Oh vamos Taru-chan! Acyi-chan y yo hemos recordado todo, absolutamente todo por cierto ve preparando a Seth por que aquí Acyi-chan piensa hacerlo picadillo._

_Iro-chan, por favor, por favor, por favor – suplicando – ayúdennos ¿si?_

_Nada más debe despertar Abner para que puedan recuperar todos sus poderes y memorias Mamo-chan y Usagi-chan, lo mejor sería que comenzaran a buscarlo desde ahorita para que no haya problemas y si pueden encontrar de paso a Jafet muchísimo mejor, él podría ayudarnos con la guardiana de la primera persona._

_Sí, está bien bueno entonces en una hora nos vemos, haber que dice la guardiana de la tercera persona respecto a esto, ya saben como es de "linda"._

¡¿Entonces ya están juntos?! – en tono pícaro y haciendo que con esto los jóvenes se sonrojaran – ¡Oh, vamos Iro-chan tienes que contarle todo a tu linda hermanita!

Si, pero después de tu lindo entrenamiento, que tú y mi hermano tienen que practicar hasta que despierte Abner, aunque aún así hasta que no despierten Ruka y Ante no podremos hacer mucho para resolver el conflicto.

Si, pero primero debemos hacer que se encuentren, se enamoren y estén al final juntitos – con corazoncitos en los ojos.

¿Y me puedes explicar Usagi-chan como es que piensas lograr eso si ni tú ni Mamo-chan están juntos aún? y ya sabes lo que dijo Taru-chan hasta que ustedes estén despiertos completamente podrán controlar los impulsos bélicos de la primera persona.

Y tú dime a quien se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de que estuvieran juntos por que, yo tenía conocimiento que la segunda persona es la última en complementarse – en tono irónico.

Pues te equivocas querida hermanita – golpeando levemente su nariz – nosotros siempre hemos sido los primeros en complementarlos, nada más que ustedes se enteran a lo último, por cierto ¿quién crees que controla todo el poder de el amor?, es más que obvio la razón y claro Iro-chan y yo somos la segunda persona que controla el razonamiento – pronunciando la última palabra con demasiado énfasis.

Si, sí lo que tú digas ¡que lindo mi hermanita y hermanito juntitos! De donde salió lo espontáneo y expresivo en ustedes ¿eh?

Eso solo tú puedes responderlo, ya que tú eres la que controla esa parte del amor – mirándola acusadoramente – y no te reclamo nada de nada es más me agrada mucho – sonriendo – solo que no deberías aprovecharte de nuestra bondad.

Bueno, será lo que quieran pero necesitamos hablar con las guerreras, así que entre más rápido las localicemos mucho mejor – en tono preocupado.

¿Se puede saber ahora que fue lo que soñaste?

Ya no son sueños, aparecen a cualquier momento del día o de la noche.

¿Entonces ya no duermen ustedes tampoco?

Desde hace 3 días, pero ese no es importante, dinos ¿que es lo que pasa?, la verdad es que no quiero saber que se nos está acabando el tiempo por que tendremos que tomar medidas muy drásticas.

No, todavía tenemos el tiempo suficiente como para entrenar, nos enfrentaremos al problema dentro de 7 años, pero como ya sabemos debemos ser una misma persona los 6, para poder lograr vencer al mal.

Si, pero toma en cuenta que somos "3 personas"

A lo que se refiere Iro-chan es que todos debemos tener los mismos pensamientos y sentimientos en el momento de la lucha, ya que nuestra naturaleza nos domina y por lo tanto es difícil que eso sea posible.

Bueno, entonces tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo, debemos llamar a los guerreros y ponernos de acuerdo para poder comenzar a entrenar y despertar a nuestros hermanos.

_Guerreros, necesitamos su presencia en este instante… - ___antes de que el pensamiento hubiera sido completado frente de ellos se encontraban 8 guerreros haciendo una reverencia.

Príncipes, Princesas – inclinándose en señal de respeto – ¿en que podemos servirles?

En mucho diría yo… – mientras los 4 jóvenes esbozaban una sonrisa cómplice.

Minutos después en otro lado de la ciudad un deportivo iba a más de 140 kms/hr y es que desde hacía menos de 3 minutos la venían persiguiendo 2 autos negros y completamente polarizados, doblo inesperadamente a la izquierda y metió fondo al acelerador que no satisfacía en esos momentos sus expectativas se pasó 2 altos seguidos y justo cuando pensaba pasarse el tercero un joven de cabellos plata aparece frente al auto salido de la nada, el conductor mete freno a fondo rogando por que la distancia – realmente corta – sea lo suficiente como para parar el automóvil y evitar un accidente.

Un chico de cabellos plateados se dirigía rumbo a su clase de entrenamiento iba algo atrasado, pero tenía la impresión de sentirse perseguido, es por eso que se había desviado un poco de su camino, para así poder despistar a sus perseguidores, estaba cruzando la calle totalmente ajeno a toda realidad que no se dio cuenta que un deportivo venía directamente sobre él, cuando cayó en la cuenta era demasiado tarde como para reaccionar.

¿Qué diablos es lo que te sucede? – grito el chico de cabellos plata - ¿acaso estás loco que no has visto la señal de alto?

Yo… lo siento es que… – agachó la mirada – lo siento…

Menos mal que tus frenos funcionaron que si no estaría echo puré en estos momentos – en ese instante recordó que era perseguido y volteó a su alrededor en la calle solo se encontraban unas personas del otro lado de la acera que miraban la escena con cara de horror y alivio.

No era mi intensión en solo que unos tipos – volteando a ver atrás donde no pudo ver ninguno de los 2 coches que le perseguían momentos atrás – me venían persiguiendo – lo último lo dijo tan bajo que no alcanzó a escucharlo el peliplateado.

Bueno al final no ha pasado nada, será mejor que me vaya a mis clases, él entrenador debe estar molesto – comenzando a caminar – y ten más cuidado para la próxima.

Espera, deja de llevo – señalando el asiento del copiloto – es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Está bien – suspiro y se subió al lado del copiloto de un salto – ya que no cuento con mucho más tiempo, debo resignarme a la persona que casi me atropella me lleve a clase – esbozando una sonrisa sarcástica.

Alégrate que mi carro recibe un mantenimiento único, además que no te atropellé y ya te he pedido disculpas, es solo que unos tipos venían siguiéndome, si no, no hubiera manejado así.

Dobla a la derecha en la esquina que sigue, sabes es raro – en tono meditabundo – a mi también me venían persiguiendo unos tipos, pero cuando voltee a ver ya no estaban – sumiéndose en sus reflexiones.

Realmente raro debo admitir, por cierto soy Haruka, Tsukino Haruka.

Diamante Chiba, en ese edificio café que está más adelante está bien Haruka.

¿Tú eres el hermano de Mamoru? – sorprendida por la coincidencia – si se llega a enterar que casi atropello a su hermano me va a querer asesinar.

Jajaja, sí ese soquete es mi hermano – esbozando una sonrisa – aunque dudo que te asesine – volteando a ver a Haruka por primera vez.

Al ver esos ojos verdes, en ese instante todo su alrededor cambia, se encuentra en medio de una batalla de guerra y hablan en ¿alemán? - _¿Qué diablos hago aquí?_ – pero no logra contestarse la pregunta por que a su lado aparece una hermosa rubia con ojos color verde vestida de militar hablándole en alemán y diciendo: _es hora de irnos amor, hemos hecho lo necesario, ahora todo queda en manos de Acyi e Iro-chan, debemos apresurarnos para ir con los ingleses y completar la misión._ En ese instante también logra ver como se encuentra en otra época, hablando con el presidente de los Estados Unidos, a su lado se encuentra la misma rubia hermosa, los dos uniformados.

Entonces ¿no queda otra opción?

Así es señor presidente, la única opción es…

Es lanzar las bombas atómicas – responde firmemente la rubia mientras aprieta las manos en puños y agacha la cabeza.

Es que, es imposible que no haya otras opciones, ustedes son los creadores del universo, este es su mundo y aún así lo que me aconsejan es lo más abominable que alguien podría hacer.

No sabe lo duro que es señor presidente el haber tomado esa decisión, pero si no sucede eso, todo será mil veces peor – tomando de la mano a la rubia.

Entonces, eso es lo que se hará – agachando la mirada – se que tengo su perdón, pero yo nunca podré perdonarme por lo que haré…

Es lo mejor… para la batalla final – lo último lo dijo en un susurro pero el presidente aún así pudo oírlo.

Los jóvenes salen de la oficina y la rubia solo alcanza a decir: _Amor, por favor debemos ser fuertes Iro y Acyi-chan han dicho que es la única vía para salvar a todos._ Después de eso se encuentra nuevamente mirando esos ojos verdes tan hermosos, se encuentra dentro del auto aún y el joven frente a él tiene la misma expresión de sorpresa en su cara.

¿Tú, viste lo que…

¿Qué fue lo que viste?

Decisiones de… – pero le fue imposible terminar, de su garganta no salió la última palabra era tan doloroso.

Guerra… – dijo en un susurro Haruka.

¿Pero y conoces a esa joven?

Si, yo… – pero no pudo decir más, no, no quiso decir más – la conozco y se volvieron a sumergir en la mirada del otro.

Se encontraban en medio de la nada, todo era tan oscuro de pronto una luz intensa se acercaba a ellos velozmente y la esquivaron en el último momento.

¡Ruka – al escuchar su nombre la joven rubia volteo – concéntrate por favor!

¡No puedo cabeza de bombón – llevándose las manos a la cabeza – no puedo dejar que eso le pase!

¡Diablos Haruka deja de pensar en eso, si lo sigues haciendo no podremos con él!

¡Ahí viene, así que prepárense!

En ese instante todo pasó rápido se separaron y de pronto cuando pudo distinguir algo en la oscuridad vio frente a ella a Diamante atravesado por una espada, él joven se había interpuesto para que a la rubia no le pasara nada, mientras por los ojos de ambos escapaban lágrimas y de pronto una furia en ella despertó se disponía a pelear cuando de pronto el enemigo se desplomó muerto, en ese instante abrazó al joven de cabellos plata.

Princesa hemos acabado con todo – susurrándole mientras acariciaba su mejilla – no olvides que te amo…

¡Amor, amor, no por favor, lo prometiste, me prometiste que no lo harías – llorando mientras abrazaba más fuertemente el cuerpo inerte del joven – lo prometiste!

¡Haruka! – la joven de cabellos oro corría a su hermana que instantes antes estaba bien y ahora estaba herida, tenía la misma herida que Diamante – ¡diablos Ruka, por favor ¿Acyi-chan?!

No podemos hacer nada – mientras comenzaba a desvanecerse – solo nos queda esperar… sabíamos que esto pasaría, Usagi-chan, así que no llores nos veremos pronto – los cuerpos de los jóvenes se iban desvaneciendo poco a poco y al final nada quedó.

Las 6 divinidades estaban en un lugar oscuro, donde no podían ver más allá de 5 cm.

Es hora hermanos, tenemos ir a la galaxia Papyllon, las cosas se están saliendo de control, nos vemos pronto allá, los guerreros y las guardianas ya nos esperan – de pronto la oscuridad desapareció y se ven 6 hermosos pequeños 3 niñas y 3 niños jugando en un lugar del universo.

Los jóvenes salen de sus visiones y simplemente no pueden articular nada esta vez, su mirada está fija en la del otro y sin pensarlo sus labios están en contacto…

Mi amor – dice el joven peliplateado con dulzura – me alegra encontrarte, después de tanto tiempo.

A mi también Ante-chan – esbozando una tierna sonrisa – pero anda ve a clase, nos vemos más tarde y platicamos ¿sí?

Claro, pero dime ¿como es que terminaste en esta vida siendo – dudando – un hombre?

Realmente no lo sé, tendremos que hablar con los demás… - _diablos como odio mentirle… _

Continuará…


	6. Preparando el camino

**Preparando el camino…**

_Diablos como odio mentirle _– era el pensamiento de una joven de cabello rubio cenizo ­– ¿_ahora como diablos arreglo esto?_

- Tenemos que hablar con nuestros hermanos, ver si ya han despertado y…

- ¡Oh Dios! – con cara de total angustia.

- ¿Qué pasa amor? – tomando la mano de la joven.

- Creo… que – suspiro – tendremos problemas con nuestra guardiana.

- No otra vez – en todo fastidiado – odio cuando las cosas se complican, tenemos que hablar primero con ellos y comenzar a prepararnos.

En otro lado de la ciudad se encontraban 4 jóvenes luchando arduamente, hasta que inesperadamente todo cambió.

- ¡Niebla del abismo! – todo el lugar en ese momento fue envuelto por una niebla tan densa y oscura que asfixiaba a todos los presentes además de que era imposible ver más allá de 15 centímetros.

- ¡Que bien! – se escuchó la alegría en la voz de la pequeña guardiana que inmediatamente con el movimiento de una mano pudo disipar la niebla - ¡al fin han despertado!

- Perfecto ahora podemos… – pero en ese momento todo desapareció y fue sustituido por el cosmos, 6 jóvenes se encontraban en el espacio suspendidos formando un círculo, 3 chicas frente a ellos los observaban, y formando un círculo más grande se encontraban 11 guerreros rodeándolos.

- Es un placer conocerlos al fin majestades – esbozando una leve sonrisa e inclinándose ante la tercera persona – soy su guardiana mi nombre es Meiou Setsuna hija de _Chronos_ – después de eso hace aparecer su cetro de granate.

- Príncipes, mi nombre es Kaiou Michiru hija de _Orunmila_ – haciendo una inclinación ante la primera persona – es un gusto conocerlos al fin Príncipe Dimando y Princesa Haruka, yo soy su guardiana – aparece en sus manos un cetro y uno de sus extremos termina como un garfio alado, en el centro de este hay una cruz celta con grabados de triquetas a cada extremo.

- Iro-chan, Acyi-chan soy la guardiana de la segunda persona y mi nombre es Tomoe Hotaru – inclinándose ante los jóvenes – soy hija de _Mictlantecuhtli_ y es un placer servir a ustedes – en sus manos aparece la Alabarda del Silencio – me alegra al fin hacer las presentaciones debidas pero antes será mejor dirigirnos hacia su fortaleza – voltea a ver a Michiru y con un movimiento ligero de su cabeza la guardiana transporta a todos los presentes a un castillo de cristal.

- Bien hemos llegado altezas, guerreros lo mejor será que se presenten – sonriendo – ya que debemos comenzar con los preparativos dentro de poco.

- Mi nombre es Aino Minako – poniendo una rodilla en el suelo frente a la 3° persona – hija de _Al-Zuhara_, súbdita de ustedes y formo parte de la guardia de la primera persona, controlo el temperamento de los señores Dimando y Haruka.

- Mis señores – tomando la misma posición que el guerrero anterior – hijo de _Daiitoku Myō-ō_, mi nombre es Kou Yaten, formo parte de la guardia de la segunda persona ayudándola a ser más benevolente.

- Es un placer conocerlos y estar a su servicio mi lord, mi lady – tomando la misma posición que sus compañeros – soy Kou Seiya hijo de _Inanna_, siervo suyo y formo parte de la guardia de la segunda persona haciéndola más apasionada en todas sus actividades.

- Creadores del universo, mi nombre es Mizuno Amy – colocándose frente a Zafiro e Ireyca, arrodillándose – soy hija de _Sárasvatī_, sirvo a la segunda persona e integro la guardia de la tercera persona a la cual asesoro en todo lo necesario.

- Segunda persona – imitando a Amy – mi nombre es Kou Taiki hijo de _Itzamná_, adiestrado por Atenea, sirvo a ustedes y conformo la guardia de la primera persona ayudándole en todas sus dudas con la energía necesaria.

- Príncipes Dimando y Haruka – hincándose frente a los jóvenes – soy Hino Rei hija de _Laran_, estoy a sus órdenes y formo parte de la guardia de la tercera persona manteniéndolos a salvo e instruyéndolos en el arte de la guerra.

- Majestades soy Kino Makoto – tomando la misma postura al lado de Rei – hija de _Thor_, sirvo a la primera persona y le doy la fortaleza a la tercera persona conformando parte de su guardia.

- Altezas – siguiendo los mismos pasos de sus demás compañeros y colocándose frente a Haruka y Diamante – mi nombre es Touya Kenji hijo de _Badb_ estoy a su servicio, cuido e instruyo a la segunda persona e integro parte de su guardia.

- ¡Maravilloso! – dando de brinquitos – esto me gusta más de lo que realmente debería – expresó una joven de odangos - ¿y ustedes cuando piensan presentarse?

- Usagi por favor contrólate – habló Mamoru en tono autoritario – esto es realmente serio y te estás comportando como una chiquilla de 4 años.

- Amargado – sacándole la lengua – solo estoy feliz de que estemos todos juntos de nuevo, no tienes porque hablarme así… – pero fue interrumpida por el carraspeo de alguien más – lo siento.

- Bueno, yo soy Moon Abner hijo de _Tesub_ – haciendo una reverencia ante Mamoru y Usagi – y junto a la guardiana de la tercera persona controlamos el tiempo y su flujo – apareciendo un cetro idéntico al de Setsuna.

- Saludos, majestades mi nombre es Black Seth – reverenciando a la segunda persona – hijo de _Osiris_, ayudo a la joven Tomoe con la misión de la destrucción y resurrección – invoca su arma que no es otra más que una alabarda idéntica a la de Hotaru.

- Es un gusto conocerlos señores míos – inclinándose ante Diamante y Haruka – soy Sun Jafet hijo de _Chimata-No-Kami_, cumplo al lado de la joven Kaiou la tarea de controlar el espacio y las dimensiones – hace aparecer en una de sus manos un cetro igual de la joven Michiru el cual recibe el nombre de cetro dimensional.

- ¡Qué Wai! – expresó una joven de cabellos negros y ondulados – ¿no lo crees Iro-chan?

- Si corazón – abrazándola – es agradable al fin estar todos juntos, ahora creo que lo mejor será adentrarnos en los detalles de lo que pasará de ahora en adelante.

Y es que si bien todos ya habían despertado la situación no era tan fácil tenían que seguir manejando sus vidas en la tierra y aprender todas las habilidades de sus guerreros, guardianas y hermanos.

- ¿Y bien quien irá a hablar con los gobernantes del planeta? – expresó una joven de cabello rubio cenizo – Ante y yo iremos en 3 meses a verlos, pero antes es necesario que alguien les avise.

- Esa es mi obligación alteza – una joven de cabellos aguamarina dio un paso al frente – no se preocupe dentro de unas horas partiré, lamento no haberlo hecho antes pero acabo de despertar hace pocos minutos.

- ¿Qué paso con la reunión que tendremos con los Dioses? – expresó Diamante – espero que al menos eso si esté arreglado no nos conviene seguir atrasándonos, debemos comenzar ya a aprender a controlar nuestros poderes y el de los demás.

- Hey, hey, Ante-chan tranquilo – Usagi tomo la palabra – primero deja que Iro-chan y Acyi-chan dejen arregladas nuestras vidas para que nos enseñen como manejar la situación y con respecto a los dioses aquí tienes a sus hijos…

- Ante-chan tiene razón respecto a los Dioses Usagi-chan – la más joven de las guardianas habló – debemos reunir a los Dioses e informarles acerca de lo que se avecina, ya que ellos serán los primeros en ser atacados.

- Prima, Kou – habló Zafiro dirigiéndose a sus guerreros – necesito cuanto antes el informe acerca de la situación a más tardar en una hora, mientras tanto Acyi-chan y yo investigaremos la mejor manera de transferirnos los conocimientos sin utilizar la vieja escuela.

- Como ordenes Zafiro-kun – expresó la joven – vamos Taiki tenemos trabajo que hacer – mientras ambos jóvenes se alejaban haciendo aparecer sus miniordenadores comenzando con la tarea asignada.

- Respecto a los Dioses majestades – una joven de cabellos negros y destellos verdes era la que hablada – ya hablé con ellos estarán aquí en cuanto ustedes lo dispongan.

- Bien entonces – Mamoru era el que hablaba – Mina-chan, Yaten, Seiya, necesito los últimos reportes desde la última vez que estuvimos en este mundo y que tanto han cambiado los niveles de energía maligna.

- Espera – Usagi interrumpió a los jóvenes cuando se estaban marchando – Minako-chan necesito que por favor tu vayas y hables con los guardianes de esta galaxia, debo informarles como estará la situación en los próximos años.

- Como usted ordene majestad – desapareciendo de la habitación.

- Ken, Makoto y Rei – una joven de cabellos rubios cenizos les hablaba mientras salía de la habitación – síganme, debemos comenzar a entrenar a partir de este instante.

- Setsuna necesito que conviertas las 3 horas de las que disponemos en la Tierra en meses – tomó la palabra la joven de la segunda persona – hermana, Mamo-chan necesito que se concentren en sus visiones lo más que puedan para que Zafiro y yo tengamos un panorama claro de lo que debemos hacer, Seth – mirando severamente al joven – nuestra plática queda pendiente hasta que regresemos a la tierra, ¿amor?

- Si Acyi-chan ya sé que hacer, no te preocupes tú solo ocúpate de lo que más importa ahora.

- Ante-chan – colgándose del brazo del joven – ven vamos, yo aclararé tus dudas tú guardiana ya se ha marchado a cumplir una misión y Abner, Jafet, Seth y yo te ayudaremos con las armas necesarias y a entrenar si lo deseas – jalando al joven fuera del recinto.

_¿Qué tal difícil puede ser no decirle la verdad? _– era el pensamiento de cierta rubia que era atacada en esos momentos, pero que fácilmente evadía todos y cada uno de estos – ¡Vamos no me digan que ustedes son mis guerreros si no pueden darme ni un solo golpe!, ¿así pretenden cuidar de mis hermanos? – mientras muy en el fondo solo pensaba la forma de decirle la verdad a Diamante - ¡realmente son patéticos!

¡NO! – fue el grito de 6 jóvenes que vieron imágenes catastróficas en sus mentes.

- Setsuna necesito que los dioses vengan lo más pronto posible – expresó una joven morena con temor y ansiedad – ¿Cuándo crees que nos podamos reunir?

- En este mismo momento salgo para verlos majestad – marchándose de la habitación.

- Setsuna espera – un Zafiro la detiene – no solo necesitamos a los 12 dioses griegos, en está ocasión los necesitamos a todos sin excepción alguna, si alguno llega a faltar será el fracaso.

- Como usted ordene majestad – haciendo una reverencia – prometo que ninguno faltará, pero eso me llevará más tiempo de lo normal, estaré de regreso en año y medio espero que…

- Por el tiempo no te preocupes, lo importante es que estén todos reunidos antes de que comencemos a entrenar en la tierra – Diamante venía entrando a la habitación mientras pronunciaba esas palabras.

- ¿Quién tomará la decisión errónea? – expresó con total frustración Haruka que no podía ocultar en nada su ansiedad – ¿o es otra cosa?

- N-no es n-nada de eso Ruka-chan – mientras Zafiro la abrazaba fuertemente – esta vez las cosas no son así… serán peores – diciendo lo último en un susurro que solo alcanzó a escuchar su novio y la estrechó aún más a él.

- Cabeza de bombón ¿qué es lo que pasará? – lanzando miradas de preocupación a Acyi que estaba llorando desconsoladamente en brazos de Zafiro – y no quiero mentiras.

- Vi lo mismo que tú – no pudiendo contener más las lágrimas – Acyi no me permite ver los sucesos que desencadenarán ese resultado.

- Irey… – pero la joven es interrumpida por su hermana

- No Haruka, lo lamento pero esta vez no pienso decir nada – entre sollozos y marchándose del cuarto seguida de su novio.

- ¡TOMOE! – se escuchó el grito de las rubias por todo el castillo.

- ¿Si majestades? – apareció la guardiana haciendo una reverencia ante las jóvenes – ¿desean algo?

- Necesitamos que nos muestres lo que mi hermana nos oculta – espetó en tono por demás soberbio y autoritario la mayor de las rubias – y no acepto un no por respuesta ¿comprendes?

- Lo lamento, pero solo obedezco a Acyi-chan e Iro-chan – en tono serio que no daba cabida a replicas – mi lealtad está con ellos, lamento no poderlas ayudar majestades.

- Está bien Taru-chan – expresó en esta ocasión la menor de las rubias que se encontraba sollozando – puedes retirarte y disculpa a mi hermana por favor.

- No hay nada que disculpar majestad – haciendo una reverencia – estaré en el estudio con su permiso.

Mientras la joven guardiana se marcha del recinto, Michiru se encontraba en diferentes partes del mundo visitando a los presidentes de todos los países para explicarles la situación. En Estados Unidos, Inglaterra, Suiza, Rusia, China, Japón, México, Chile y demás países sucedía la misma escena al mismo tiempo.

- Señor Presidente, espero que sus antecesores le hayan avisado acerca de esta visita y le hayan dejado el sello.

- ¿Pero cómo es posible que esté aquí?, ¿Quién es usted y que hace aquí?, ¿Como pudo traspasar las medidas de seguridad? – eran tan solo unas de las preguntas que recibió la guardiana.

- ¡El sello señor presidente! – habló en tono autoritario la guardiana – ¿o es que desea que mis señores se enfurezcan?

Los presidentes de los diferentes países están estupefactos y los que reaccionan en algunos casos son los secretarios de defensa o el vicepresidente de dicho país que muestran a la joven guardiana el sello al cual se refiere haciendo una inclinación ante ella, la cual sonríe al ver los sellos que les muestran, los cuales son de obsidiana con unas inscripciones en un idioma tan antiguo como el universo, el idioma de los Werthz – creadores del universo – la joven guardiana verificó en sus memorias que las inscripciones en el sello concordaran y cuando eso sucedió esbozó una sonrisa y con una movimiento todas las gemas comenzaron a desprender un brillo intenso que de un instante a otro desapareció, lo que los presenten no vieron es que ese brillo se desprendió y se dirigió a cada uno de los 6 jóvenes que estaban dispersos en su mansión en algún lugar del universo.

_Ya es hora Usako, debemos hablar con M… _– pero el pelinegro no terminó el pensamiento ya que la rubia lo abrazó intensamente, a lo que Mamoru respondió sorprendiéndose por el sentimiento de querer proteger a esa pequeña joven que estaba entre sus brazos.

- Señores – la guardiana de cabellos aguamarina estaba frente a cada uno de los presidentes – ha sido un gusto verlos, en 3 meses 2 de los elegidos vendrán a cumplir la promesa, mientras tanto lo mejor será que comiencen con los preparativos del acuerdo.

- Así se hará, guardiana del espacio y las dimensiones – respondió cada portador del sello.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar del mundo más específicamente en Francia una linda guerrera rubia estaba localizando a sus objetivos 2 jóvenes que sonreían alegremente del otro lado de la acera.

- _Al fin los he encontrado guardianes _– suspirando – _cada vez es más difícil localizarlos ahora ocultan mucho mejor que antes sus auras._

- _Medidas de seguridad guerrera del amor, no podemos permitir que el enemigo nos localice – _mirándola intensamente – _¿debo entender que la tercera persona nos ha mandado a llamar?_

- _Así es joven, si me permiten lo mejor será conducirlos adonde se encuentran mis señores._

- _Solo deja que arreglemos algunos asuntos – _asintiendo a su hermano que se marcha del lugar – _en 3 horas nos veremos aquí._

La joven pelirroja se encontraba sumamente tranquila esperando a su hermano, cuando sin esperarlo sintió un golpe fuerte en la cabeza, estaba adolorida y desconcertada ¡el enemigo la estaba atacando y ella no pudo sentir su presencia!, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo antes de perder la conciencia logró concentrar un poco de su poder y transportarse a otro lugar, después de eso todo se volvió oscuridad.

Continuará…

Holaaaaaaaa y al fin aquí me tienen con el nuevo capítulo y llevo avanzado la mitad, weno ni la mitad del siguiente motivo? a la musa condenada se lo ocurrió la grandiosa idea de ponerse a trabajar en un nuevo fic dejandome sin nada de inspiración para los 2 que tengo escribiendo, ya la amenazé, la seduje y nada de nada no deja de trabajar en el otro fic y quien soy yo para despedirla y dejarla a su suerte? pues nadie! pero espero pronto tenga unas desdichadas ganas de trabajar en las estas 2 historias que tengo a medio escribir por que odio hacerlas esperar, yo sé lo que es el tedio de esperar una actualización así que pondré el empeño y volveré a trata de chantajear, amenazar seducir o lo que sea para que mi musa se ponga las pilas!. Nos vemos pronto y espero les guste este capítulo y aquí abajito les dejo la lista de dioses a que mitoligía pertenencen y cual es su poder.

Chronos: Dios Griego del tiempo.  
Orunmila:Diosa Yoruba simboliza la renovación, la transmutación, el cambio.  
Mictlantecuhtli:Dios Azteca, Zapoteca y Mixteca de los infiernos o inframundo.  
Al-Zuhara: Diosa Árabe, simbolizaba la belleza, la felicidad, el canto, la danza y la frivolidad, y era la encargada de resolver todos los asuntos relacionados con el amor. Como reina del cielo, su visión proporcionaba consuelo a los amantes y júbilo a todos.  
Daiitoku My?-?:Dios Budista Shingon, Dios de la victoria, tiene el poder de destruir el mal y crear el bien.  
Inanna: Diosa Mesopotámica, del amor y la guerra.  
Sárasvat?: Diosa Hinduista del conocimiento.  
Itzamná: Dios Maya considerado como el creador de la humanidad, el inventor de los libros y la escritura, además de ser el patrono de la ciencia y el estudio.  
Laran: Dios Etrusco de la guerra.  
Thor: Dios Nórdico del trueno y la guerra.  
Badb: Diosa Celta de la guerra.  
Tesub: Dios Hitita de la tempestad y del tiempo.  
Osiris: Dios egipcio del mundo de ultratumba, representa la resurrección y la inmortalidad tras la muerte.  
Chimata-No-Kami: Dios Shinto de los cruces, caminos y senderos.


End file.
